This invention relates to new and useful improvements in automatic synchronized pitch controls of pairs of driver and driven variable V pulley drives which although designed primarily for use with an all-terrain vehicle, nevertheless can readily be adapted for use in many other environments which require variable synchronized speed control and although the drawings and description refer to an all-terrain vehicle, nevertheless it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to this use.
This invention is an improvement of my invention described in Canadian Pat. No. 889,137. In this patent, the V pulley halves were moved towards and away from one another by a pair of chains attached to fixed arms and it was found that under certain circumstances, the arms flex and do not give absolute pitch control. Furthermore, the chains tend to stretch and generate "play".